Too perfect
by Wings-chan
Summary: Too perfect…Yeah, that are you…Too perfect for me…Short poems about ShikaIno , SasuSaku , NaruHina ... maybe more
1. Too perfect ShikaIno

**Too perfect (ShikaIno)**

Don't look at me like that

I can't say you what's up with me

I don't know it myself

Your body…

…he's so close to me…

So damn close that I can't think right

You hold me…

…with your arms.

Make me defenceless

If I'm that not right now

This feeling, which I feel…

…only by your side…

What is that?

Please, tell it to me.

I try not to look at you

Although I can feel your checking look on my skin

You don't know it, are you?

What's up with me…?

Why I'm acting so weird, because you are so close to me

Call it how you want…

…male hormones or something like that…

But I'm not used to this…

The feelings…

I want to turn them off, like you can turn off other things…

But it doesn't go…

…I tried it so often

Please…

Don't look at me like that…

Not like that…

Your lips, they move…

But I can't hear what you say…

I simply can't hear it… I'm deaf…

Absorbed in my thoughts

You certainly asking yourself why I make such a face…

How seven days of rain weather…

I can't explain it to myself…

You are so close…

It seems not real…

Your body leaning against my body…

…although it's the other way round…

…he's so warm…

You say my name…

I can hear it so clear…

I'm looking at you…

Your beautiful face that looking so questioningly now…

My lips are open, but not a word comes out…

I'm looking dumb at you…

Get a blush on my face…

And turn away

Too perfect…

Yeah, that are you…

Too perfect for me…

**The first of my ShikaIno poems. It is written in Shikamarus view. It's the scene when Ino holds him at the battle with Hidan. **

**P.S.: I upload my whole poems now here, not only ShikaIno, also SasuSaku poems too.**

**Bye**

**Wings-chan**


	2. With you ShikaIno

**With you (ShikaIno)**

It's weird…

How all have changed, even when it's only a few years since we both are in the same team…

Now I'm sitting here,

All around me are flowers…

…and I wreathe a wreath…

…for you…

I'm smiling…

And you… you only lay there…

…next to me and sleep…

I'm sorry…

I hope you are not angry at me…

But I couldn't resist.

Some flowers put in your hair

And one in your mouth too…

I really couldn't stop me from doing it…

You look so sweet when you sleep…

…Shikamaru…

We know each other for such a long time…

Since we were children…

And now?

I don't know how I should describe it…

But I'm feeling well by his side…

So often I wanted to be with you…

But it doesn't go…

This here…

…it simple doesn't go…

…not yet…

The wreath is finished…

I be tempted to put it on your head…

But what will you say, if you wake up and see it?

Would you chuck it away?

My whole work and trouble, which I put in it…

I'm looking at the ground…

All the flowers in front, next and behind me…

What do I think?

What am I to do?

Why do you give me no answer?

I'm shaking my head…

No, sure you wouldn't do this…

…not you…

I'm looking at you again…

You still sleeping…

Your face…

…it's quite relaxed…

I would lie if I wouldn't think it's sweet…

I extend my arms towards you…

Putting the wreath on your head…

You growl just by the brief touch…

…but sleeping farther…

I just smiling…

Sitting furthermore next to you…

And looking into the sky…

Looking at the clouds, which you love so much…

…and watching them too…

I tear off a flower with my hand

And put it in my hair.

It's nice…

…to be here with you…

No missions, which you and I had to do…

A day only for us…

…if this US exist.

I'm laying myself next to you,

Enjoying the silence, which you radiate…

…and the surroundings too…

It's complete quiet…

You can only hear the wind,

Blowing around your ears…

I close my eyes…

The tiredness comes over me too…

Unconscious I cuddle myself to your body,

Which gives me a pleasant warmth.

It's nice…

…to be at your side.

Why do I notice it only now?

I don't know it…

…and I hope you never asking me about it…

…because I couldn't give you an answer…

…not yet…

My eyelids become more and more heavier

I can not keep them open or open them again…

I sink in a pleasant and quite sleep…

Close to you…

My head lay on your chest…

A smile on my lips…

I want to stop the time,

That this moment never ends…

But it will end…

Sometime you will wake up…

And you will wonder why I'm so close to you…

You sure think it's troublesome,

So how all was troublesome for you…

Therefore…

Please… don't let this moment end…

**The second one. Now it is written in Inos view. **

**Hope you liked it and please review.**

**Bye**

**Wings-chan**


	3. Sometime it will change ShikaIno

**Sometime it will change (ShikaIno)**

Your laughing…

It's so nice…

Even if this situation is very unpleasant for me…

…which causes it…

I'm holding your hand…

…and you my hand…

It seems you don't hate it.

A soft blush comes onto my cheeks…

I can't help it…

But if I'm looking at you…

…then I see that your cheeks are red too…

I don't know it really, why I'm doing this…

And then still with you too…

But my heart, it beats more louder and faster, if I'm by your side…

What does that mean?

Does this mean I'm feeling more for you than I know?

This strange feeling…

I can't describe it,

But I know what it is…

And only you produce this effect on me…

Your laughing stop…

You looking shy to me,

But saying nothing…

…like I don't say anything…

Your face is so sweet…

Especially with this blush…

…that suits you…

I want to say it to you…

But wouldn't you beat me up for this?

Maybe saying I'm crazy?

Or ignore it…

…if nothing happened?

I don't dare to look at you…

Even I don't know what I'm doing here…

…and how it went so far that I'm holding your hand now…

But it really feels nice…

Your hand…

…it's so small,

That my hand nestles more around yours…

I'm holding you tight…

…as you would go otherwise…

And leave me all alone here…

I'm hearing your voice,

Speaking to me…

I turn my face to you,

Because it's impolite not looking at your face, when you speaking to me…

The blush on my cheeks doesn't disappear yet…

…but I'm trying to not let it show…

Remain silent I'm hearing to your words,

Looking at your lips,

How they let each single word out.

The movements,

Which your sweet mouth do.

I can't let my eyes of you…

Moving them more and more higher, till I can see your beautiful blue eyes…

They are like a big sea, in which I could easily sink…

Even now your lips moving…

Your words…

…they don't reach me,

Like I'm deaf…

And wouldn't notice anything around me, only your beautiful eyes…

You looking at me for a short while…

Your hand escapes from my own…

But then you smile…

…and stretch yourself to reach me…

I'm feeling your lips,

How you press them on my cheek…

I'm blushing more…

And I'm looking surprised at you.

You say nothing,

Smiling only at me and saying Goodbye, because we reached your home.

I hadn't noticed it…

You disappear in the house…

…and leave me alone outside…

But I have to smile…

Holding my cheek, where you had kissed me…

I'm smiling…

Looking for a short time at the closed door…

…and turn around…

Going home…

…to think more about you,

Then not even my thoughts are free of you.

You are everywhere…

In my thoughts…

But it doesn't matter to me…

I like it to have you by my side…

Even if it's only in my thoughts…

Sometime…

Yeah… sometime…

Then it will change…

So that I don't have you only by my side in thoughts,

But also much more…

…Ino Yamanaka…

**It is in Shikamarus view, when he walks Ino home. This thoughts and feelings. I really like this Pairing. **

**Bye**

**Wings-chan**


	4. By your side ShikaIno

**By your side (ShikaIno)**

I will never forget,

As you laid there.

So weak and fragile,

That I feared to touch you in any way.

Your clothes were tear up,

So that they covered you only scanty.

Blood and grazes covered almost your whole body,

That I couldn't look.

You should not see the expression in my eyes,

Then I knew how you would react.

I wanted to spare it from you,

I didn't want to see the tears in your eyes,

I didn't want to admit this.

Why couldn't I protect you?

Why didn't you allow me to help you?

You always had to impose your will,

But this here went beyond all things.

I heard myself saying your name,

As I slowly came to you.

You looked with slight opened eyes at me,

Like you could now,

Because the blood obstructed your view.

At this moment I felt so bad.

I could have done something,

Something, that it didn't go so far.

I clenched my hand to a fist.

Now it wasn't the time to make myself reproaches.

The only thing, that now still counted, was,

That I brought you as fast as I could back to the village,

That they could help you.

"Hold out, Ino", I whispered to you,

Took you in my arms and hold you closely pressed to my chest.

I felt how my heart raced.

On no account I wanted to lose you,

Then only now I had noticed,

The fact that you were the most important person for me.

"We're there soon."

I felt a feeling inside myself that let me do or say things, which I never would show somebody.

"Don't leave me, Ino."

A soft smile showed up on your lips,

Your eyes were closed,

And your hand laid on my coat,

On the place where my heart beat wildly.

"I will be always by your side, Shikamaru", you breathed with a weak voice.

Your hand fell into your lap and stayed laying motionless there,

And still the smile on your lips didn't disappear.

Despairing I looked at you.

"Ino… please not…"

You must not leave me alone.

Without you I was nothing.

I leaned down to you,

Laid my head above your chest,

And even it was only low,

I heard how your heart still beat.

"Hold out. Do you hear? It will be all good again."

I hurried up,

Like I never hurried before.

It doesn't matter how I felt.

I had to save you that I could say you, what I should have said to you for such a long time.

You were strong,

I knew it,

And still I feared about you like never before.

After an endless time,

How I thought,

We already arrived.

They took you out of my arms and brought you in an other room, where they gave all what they could to save you.

I sat nervous outside,

Waited hours without news how it stood about you.

Stared at the ground, played with my fingers,

That I could distract myself.

It didn't help.

The only thing I could think about,

was you.

I didn't know how long I'm sitting here,

When suddenly a door opened and someone came to me.

"She's okay", I heard the words, which lighten my heart.

Although they didn't allow me,

To go to you,

I still went in your room.

I had to see you.

You laid there,

So fragile again,

But more colour came back to your face.

Slowly I went to your bed,

Saw into your face,

Which attracted me as if by magic.

I couldn't do something against it,

I kneeled down and came with my face near to yours.

Even when you looked still fragile and hurt,

You looked still beautiful.

My lips touched yours,

Only for a short time,

And as I wanted to stand up,

You looked in my eyes.

I felt like I was caught,

But you didn't say anything,

Only smiled at me.

"Shikamaru", you whispered with a quiet voice.

"Don't strain yourself."

I laid a finger on her lips,

That she was quiet.

There was no need for any words,

To describe what's going on.

I was only happy that she was still by my side.

She was a part of my life,

Because without her I was lost.

**On of the more sad poems, but with a happy end. And a bit longer than the others. It's Shikamarus view. **

**Bye**

**Wings-chan**


	5. Crying SasuSaku

**Crying (SasuSaku)**

What's happen?

Why are you crying?

Possibly because of me?

How I also try to say something, nothing comes over my lips.

I cannot see you in such a way, however, I can also do nothing, so that you smile again.

Sitting only here and looking at you how you shed tears because of me.

I do not feel my pains at all, even if I am seriously injured.

Looking down only on you and can not even solace yourselves.

Why are you crying for me?

Am I your tears resists?

Does this mean you worry about me?

Why are you doing this?

Nevertheless, I am not worth this.

You should stop with it.

I do not want to feel these feelings.

For me only my revenge and nothing else counts.

Can you not understand this?

Why do you do this then always?

Your smile...

Whenever I see it, you're looking at me with it.

It is like a spell which takes me in his loops.

Holding me tight and does not want to allow to go.

How much I would like to wipe the tears out of your eyes and say something that cheering you up, however, I am not able to.

My iron pride does not admit it.

I am powerless against it.

Can look at you only furthermore silently and hope that your tears stop to flow for me.

Since I would not want that somebody cries because of me.

And especially not you.

You, who are there always for me, even if I do not want it.

I do not understand it.

I do not understand you.

Why you hang so much on me?

I am always unfriendly and cool to you, but it seems to you as nothing.

Does this impress you possibly?

My cool kind.

I simply cannot understand it.

Or do I not want to understand it at all?

Sakura...

Your name...

It fits to you.

Exactly like the cherry blossom, so you are too.

But I do not want to think about it, because then I must also think of you.

However, I want to prevent this with all agents.

I may think of nothing else than to my revenge.

Nothing may dissuade me from it.

Also not you.

Let go of me and go.

I do not want to see you any more.

I may not see you any more.

I forbid it to myself.

Why can you not leave from me?

So many desire you and, nevertheless, you still hang on me.

You could have everybody if you only wanted.

But you do not seem to want it.

Why?

I am nothing for you and you know this too.

I would only hurt you and I do not want this.

Therefore, I do not want to see you any more again.

It is better this way.

For you and for me too.

Maybe it is not determined to us?

No, it is not determined to me.

Something like love I do not know and I will also not know.

It simply is like that and cannot be changed.

Give me up.

Leave me alone.

Since only so I can follow my regulation.

I am sorry.

Goodbye.

... Sakura...

**So here is the first poem of my SasuSaku poems.**

**Hope you liked it and please review.**

**Bye**

**Wings-chan**


	6. Your tears ShikaIno

**Your tears (ShikaIno)**

I hear everything…

Everything that they say there to you…

I see your tears…

Those give my heart a piercing pain.

Never…

Really never…

I saw you crying.

Still I would have ever thought that this moment would happen ever.

I heard that you were back from your mission,

And also that some were hurt.

Among other things even still floated in mortal danger .

I hurried so fast my feets carried me to the hospital,

In order to go sure that anything bad happened to you and Choji.

But, what I saw then, I would have never thought to be possible .

I heard the voices already from a distance…

Also yours…,

That sounded so differently than otherwise.

I felt that something was not correct.

Hidden behind the wall, I watched the whole scene.

I did not dare to come out behind the wall .

I did not want that you knew,

That I saw you crying.

To be completely shattered.

I could say,

Without looking,

That you blame yourself for everything.

But what should I do?

Simply go to you and taking you in my arms?

No, I could not do that.

So gladly I would have done it.

Something kept me from doing it.

Even if I had been gladly the shoulder,

Against you could lean and abandon all your feelings.

The reason,

Why I could not do it,

Were you.

You would not want,

That I saw you in such a way.

Still that I would comfort you.

Why should you expect such a thing from me?

After I was always so mean to you.

I left the hospital,

On quiet feets,

So that I thought, you would not have noticed me.

But still I cannot forget your tears

And I'm sorry for not being a support for you at the moment .

After everything we are still team comrades.

I should have been there for you,

Close you into my arms and say,

That it was not your debt.

All I should have done,

I would not have been so cowardly.

Now it is too late for self reproaches.

The only thing,

Which I can do now,

Is to say I'm sorry.

I feel a hand on my shoulder,

Which turns me around.

And suddenly two strong arms close around my body.

Extremely delicate I whisper your name,

But you shake only the head.

Now you are there for me and take me into your arms,

Although it should be exactly the other way around.

Also I wrap my arms around your belly,

So that you don't let go of me.

Quiet I breathe an excuse against your chest,

On that my head rests.

You shake only again the head and hold me furthermore.

Leaning your head on my,

And I believe to hear you whispering something.

_Stay simply here… _

_In my arms… _

_That is everything, _

_What I wanted. _

**So what do you think who is speaking this?**

**I will say it. It's Ino. **

**And maybe you know the scene, because it's from the Naruto Anime, where Shikamaru starts crying after "Mission Sasuke".**

**Please review, if you reading this. I don't like people reading it and giving no review. I want to know, what I should have done better, what you liked or disliked. All that. **

**Bye**

**Wings-chan**


	7. Care for you ShikaIno

**Care for you (ShikaIno)**

Since I already can think,

I care for you.

I would never put you out to a danger.

I do everything

to keep you out of this,

because you are important for me.

I hold your body close to mine,

every time I am afraid from new

that your soul does not return again.

Do you know how this feels like?

I do not think …

However, I do not want to load you with my worries,

I want only to see your wonderful smile

that you also give to me now and then.

I wished it could be forever this way,

as in the old times.

However, everything changes.

You, I … the whole world.

I can not always be by your side,

pay attention to you

that nothing at all happens to you.

Even I would do it with pleasure.

Pay attention to you,

as well as I have paid attention to you.

And come safe and healthy to my arms,

which will always receive you,

back.

My blond angel,

you who makes my life even more troublesome,

but to me also sweetened.

Since these are your good moments,

which I estimate so in you.

**An other ShikaIno poem. Now it's again Shikamaru, who speaks there. It's about how I think he is thinking about Ino. **


	8. I must go SasuSaku

**I must go (SasuSaku)**

You cry!

Cry because of me!

However there is no other way.

I must go.

I am sorry for what I have do now.

However it must be.

Maybe you can forgive me sometime.

Even if it last a life time.

I catch you.

Do not want that you fall because of me.

Now you cannot hear me anymore, however, maybe you still feel these touches.

These will be the last for a long time.

Put you on a bank nearby.

Look at you.

It seems as if you sleep.

However indirectly you also do this.

I bring myself near to you, however, for the last step I do not dare.

I cannot do it.

I cannot touch your soft lips.

This would not be right.

Not in such a way.

Not if you cannot get it.

Maybe another time.

Who knows how the ways bring us together again.

Whether it is granted to us once again?

I do not believe, but hope dies last, as everybody knows.

My hand moves how from same to your face.

Your tears glitter against to me.

Wipe them softly away.

Don't cry!

Don't forget me!

I will never be able to forget all of you, and especially not you.

I wished, I would know, when I would come back.

However this is uncertain.

Maybe I will never come back.

No one can know what will happen in the future.

Leave you there.

Tomorrow somebody will find you, I am certain.

You will lack nothing.

Except maybe of me.

Remove from you and this village.

I have decided.

And my decision is against Konoha, because here I cannot become strong in such a way as I must become.

Only for one purpose.

Revenge at my brother.

At Itachi Uchiha.

Turn back once again.

However I cannot see you anymore.

Maybe it is better this way, because I would not know what I would have done otherwise.

If possible I would have stayed with you.

However I am not allowed to do this.

Not yet.

Walk away.

To the person whom I hate mostly.

Except of my brother.

Disappear completely in the darkness of the night.

Become one with her.

Melt with the darkness around me.

And do not know what destiny will give to me.

**Again a SasuSaku poem. It's in Sasukes view and plays at the time, when Sasuke leaves Konoha and Sakura. **

**Please review.**


	9. Don't belong here ShikaIno

**Don't belong here (ShikaIno)**

It feels like

I don't belong here…

…not like all the others…

…too weak…

I often ask myself

quiet in the dark night

what still holds me here?

And find no answer

on this simple question.

It sounds easy,

but it isn't.

Always,

when I see you,

I question myself

whether you are the reason

that I haven't give up yet.

More and more…

I notice

that it can't be this…

We go away from each other every day.

It seems to me like that.

Every time,

when I look in your eyes,

I don't see

what I believed to see.

This expression,

which lies on your face,

doesn't count to me.

I understood it already a long time ago,

even if I didn't want to believe it at the beginning,

now it can't be denied.

You don't look at me…

…only at her…

And still I can't understand it.

What does she have what I don't have?

How often I already have asked myself this question

and every time I find something new

in what I could lack

so that you also

only just once

would look at me like that.

All the same as I think about it.

It runs out over and over again to the same purpose.

I don't belong here…

…not to your side…

You know this certainly best of all.

You,

who still lies so much to me,

what I can't explain to myself.

At last nothing will change

I will give way to your side

do place for her,

who pulls your whole attention on.

Even if I would have wished with pleasure

that I could be this person.

I know certainly

that this would be never possible,

because you have only eyes for her

giving hardly attention to me.

Even If I don't like it

I must accept it.

Because I only want the best for you,

even if this means

that I am no part of your life.

_Even if I wish…_

_I don't belong here…_

**It's really a ShikaIno poem, even it doesn't look like that. I wanted to write Inos feelings how she feels about Shikamaru. The idea comes to me as I saw the last episodes of Naruto (I mean til 220). **


	10. I would die for you SasuSaku

I would die for you

**I would die for you**** (SasuSaku)**

_You are the most important person in my life._

_I would do everything for you._

_I would die for you._

In the beginning you were troublesome to me,

you only annoyed me

and what I most wanted

was you to keep your tongue,

however, you did not do this.

More and more you got to bind yourself to me,

took a piece of the place in my heart,

without I had really noted it,

you had become important to me.

At all costs I would protect you

not to let

anyone harm a hair of your head.

I would do everything for you,

give even my life for you

if it was necessary.

However, I left you alone,

was not with you,

could not protect you,

I gave the job in his hands.

Now

where we meet again,

I knew,

it had been the right decision.

I knew it was the moment,

which I have already seen in my dreams.

He had come.

It was so far.

What happened with me,

made no difference to me.

The only thing

what I wanted

was to give me for you.

To give you the life.

I gave mine for yours.

_I__ would die for you._


	11. Feel the passion NaruHina

Feel the passion

**Feel the passion (NaruHina)**

This moment,

he seemed like a dream to me.

The fact that you sat here half-naked before me,

that I could look at the redness on your cheeks

as they became more and more glow-red.

It seemed so false to me.

It could be only a dream.

Your body was so close to mine,

I felt like your breasts squeezed to me.

They were so soft and tender,

and still I felt it with every fiber of my body.

Before me were you,

nobody else sat on this place.

Round us everywhere lay pillows,

our clothes joined rather fast to them.

I could not catch it.

This here was never ever a dream.

It was too nice for a dream

which would end sometime.

However, this here

what we experienced here together

it should not end.

Never.

The passion broke out between us.

The passion,

which I had never held for possible,

however, it was there,

let me do things,

which I would never have expected from myself.

It was probably the nicest evening in my whole life.

I would never forget this,

because it showed me that you were more importantly than all other things to me.

I would never give you away again.

_Feel the passion_


	12. Fight for Love NaruHina

**Fight for Love**** (NaruHina)**

I was blind,

did not see,

what was so obvious.

I did not see the love,

which you carried with you all the time.

Did not see,

what you felt for me.

And when you told me,

what you felt deep inside you,

how much you loved me all this years,

but could not confess me,

it seemed to be too late.

Never before,

in my previous life,

had somebody told me ever something sweet like these,

as you.

When I saw,

how you fell,

how lifeless you lay there,

I lost my mind.

I fought without regret,

fought for your life,

your love for me.

How much I wanted to look into these eyes,

touching your soft, rosa lips

and once again hearing these words from your mouth.

I would fight,

each time again,

even risking my life,

if I could feel your love instead.

_I would fight for love_


	13. What do you know Sasuke

**What do you know**** (Sasuke)**

Surrounded by darkness,  
all alone on this lonely world,  
grew my hatred.

What do you know,  
how I am doing,  
how I feel.  
You know absolutely nothing.

Friendship ...  
Who needs it anyway?  
I do not in any case.  
Your friendship was no matter to me  
I broke our connections.  
I trampled on it.

What do you know,  
stop to want to understand me.  
Nobody could understand me,  
my goals and decisions.

I went my way,  
left everything behind me  
and tried to forget.  
In vain.

Again and again,  
it did not let me go,  
these faces,  
I could not forget.

What do you know,  
about me.  
A stranger,  
you calling your friend.

I am no longer the one,  
who I once had been.  
The old days are over,  
nothing is  
as it once was.

Nothing can be undone  
nor would I want it.  
It is good,  
as it is now.

What do you know,  
do not like you are wise  
stop following me.  
Let it be!

I did not ask for that  
my life is good,  
as it is now,  
full of hatred and contempt.

He grows  
like a flower,  
bearing fruits and beating roots,  
like a tree.

Hatred is the only thing  
what makes me keep alive.  
He is my elixir of life,  
leads me to cling to this wretched life  
until he would completely erode me sometime.

_What do you know_


	14. You left me behin SasuSaku

**You left me behind…**

You left me behind

All alone

In this lonely dreary world.

Nothing remained to me  
no memory  
no image  
of you.

The only thing  
which left for me  
was my heart  
that you had broken  
as you left.

It shattered into thousand pieces  
lay scattered on the floor  
and could no longer be patched.

No one succeeded  
nobody could put it back together.

The only one  
who perhaps could do it  
was you.

But you were not there  
never came back.  
Left me alone for ever  
I never heard a word from you.

So I lived and lived  
with my broken heart.

Never a smile on the lips  
never a happy laugh.

Everything you had taken from me  
as you left me back alone.

_Your left me behind…_

…_to die..._


	15. You're crying again ShikaIno

**You're crying again…**

You're crying again  
because of him!

I thought it would be over  
you got over him.  
All those years  
which he was not here  
you were so happy  
so different.

But now ...  
Again tears flowed over your cheeks  
it made me angry.

What did he have,  
what I had not have?  
Why was he worth your tears?

Don't you see  
how painful it is for me?

Your tears  
I want to stroke them gently of your cheeks  
take you in my arms  
and press you firmly against my body.

But I'm not allowed  
I am not worth yours.

Still, he dominates your thoughts,  
your feelings  
and your heart.

For me there is no place,  
not even a little.

And again ...

_You're crying again…_

…_because of him…_


	16. My precious treasure NaruHina

**NaruHina - My precious treasure**

I was blind  
didn't see  
what was right before my eyes  
my precious treasure in the world.

Year by year passed  
the small naive boy became a man.  
I saw the world through different eyes,  
noticed what was refused so far from me.

I saw you though different eyes.  
You fascinated me  
drew me like magic.

Time after time, we became closer  
each day a little more  
and I realized something very crucial.

You were my precious treasure.  
I didn't want to let you go  
not at any price in the world.

I took your hand  
looked into your beautiful eyes  
and vowed this day  
I would also be your most precious treasure.

This love was precious  
it couldn't be balanced with money.  
Nothing was and would never be like this.

My precious treasure  
were you.


	17. Even if it hurts so much, SasuSaku

**SasuSaku – Even if it hurts so much, I still love you**

I never would have thought,  
that it would hurt so much,  
if your heart,  
by the person,  
whom you love above all else,  
is broken.

It hurt enormous.  
The pain,  
it would not go away.

Every day,  
every hour and minute,  
even every second,  
I felt this stab in my heart.

It felt like,  
when you rammed a knife into my heart,  
which was already in ruins.

Why did you do this to me?  
Why was revenge more important than us?  
Were we not friends?  
Or was I wrong again?

It hurt so much.  
Each time,  
when I thought of you,  
I looked at your picture,  
I began to cry.

I knew,  
it could not go any further like this.  
I had to be strong,  
for me and for you.

Only true love could bring luck  
and at the same time pain.

I loved you more than anything.  
So easy, I would not give you up,  
I would fight for it,  
even if it would cost me everything.

Every time I would stretch out my hand for you  
and welcomed you with a smile.

_Even if it hurts so much,  
I still love you._


	18. Our little secret NaruHina

**NaruHina – Our little secret**

No one knew about it.

No one would ever learn about it.

It was our little secret.

I got brightly red,

once I saw him.

He just grinned cheeky in my direction.

When no one looked,

because they were busy with themself,

he came to me and took me into his arms.

The world stood still,

there was just me and him.

I looked into his bright sparkling blue eyes.

He smiled gently at me,

bent down to me,

to touch my lips timidly with his.

No one knew about it.

No one would ever learn about it.

It was our little secret.

I closed my eyes,

gave my heart and soul to him.

A call,

I could hear his name quietly from afar.

A soft whisper at my ear.

And as I opened my eyes again,

he was gone.

But I knew,

that it wasn't an imagination.

_It was our little secret._


End file.
